Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention is directed generally to input device for computer systems, and specifically to cursor control device for computers having interactive display screen.
As more functions can be packed with new technologies, machines can be made more powerful while their sizes are conversely becoming smaller. However, more sophisticated operations often require more complicate inputs to accomplish. The ability of performing more functions will be influenced by the ability of providing inputs to designate those functions. More powerful methods for providing inputs are desired.
Computer systems such as graphical display systems often require directional and displacement information to designate some operations. Computer mouse, joysticks, track-balls as well as keyboards are often used to provide directional and displacement inputs for computer systems. Joysticks are good for inputting directional information, but not displacement information. Track-balls are not responsive enough to conveniently represent long displacement information. Keyboard buttons such as the arrow keys are slow and inefficient to provide directional or displacement information. Joysticks, track-balls, keyboard buttons as well as some other input devices are difficult to provide inputs to designate some operations such as dragging and rotation both of which require moving the input device and pressing some buttons simultaneously. The present invention can perform most operations quickly and comfortably. And the present invention can provide for movement and button pressed signals at the same time easily.
Conventional computer mouse are more capable of providing directional and displacement information than other types of conventional input devices. However, conventional computer mouse requires cords to link the mouse with computer systems. Such mouse cords often obstruct the movement of mouse and cause nuisance to the users during operation. Cordless computer mouse, on the other hand, require signal receivers to be installed properly. Because cordless computer mouse are not fastened, they may be damaged by falling over from the tables on which they operate. Cordless computer mouse are also more expensive. The present invention enables inexpensive solutions to make computer mouse that are fastened and do not have the problem of mouse cords obstructing the movement of the mouse.
Conventional wheel base computer mouse suffer from difficult maintenance largely because they are affected by surrounding dirt. Wheel base mouse require moving the wheels over open surfaces, and in order to provide sufficient friction the wheels are often made with material that would easily pick up dirt as they roll. The sensitivity of the mouse would be severely affected by the dirt, as well as moving the mouse will become more difficult. Conventional optical mouse have similar less sever problem in that the mouse bottom surfaces have to be kept clean in order to move smoothly. On the other hand, the surfaces upon which conventional mouse both with and without cords move have to be kept clean all the time.
The input devices made using the present invention are almost maintenance free, and are very durable. The sensors can often be built within close regions of the input devices, and many different types of durable sensors may be used. Besides, the present invention can easily exploit high sensitive sensors to provide accurate and responsive feedback.
Computer systems may improve the computer operations if different set of directional and displacement signals can be provided. For example, the tasks of scrolling the display contents vertically and horizontally, moving a display objects on the screen from one position to another, selecting screen objects over a set of objects, and the like, all of these operations can be much quickly performed if each of these operations can be easily achieved by different set of directional and displacement signals. The present invention makes creative use of hand gesture to distinguish signals being generated. In this way, many distinguishable directional and displacement information can be produced simply by changing hand gesture, and thus many conventional computer mouse can be emulated quickly and easily. A particular emulated computer mouse signal can be designated for a specific operation. The present invention thus provides a convenient way for the user to quickly and easily select required operations by simply changing the hand gesture.
Desktop space management is also important for work efficiency and user satisfaction. In some situations, desktop space requirement may turn a solution into impractical. For instance, a small table may not be sufficient to accommodate a computer screen, keyboard, mouse and joystick at the same time. Besides the bodies of these devices requires desktop space, a fair amount of desktop space is needed for the connecting cords to pass through. Moreover, mouse cords require considerable desktop space in order to let move freely. The present invention saves desktop space by allowing integration of computer keyboard, mouse and joystick into a single unit, and uses only a single cord which is also strategically hidden.
The design of conventional computer mouse also makes difficult to integrate computer mouse with other device. The present invention makes innovative use of cavities to hide communication links while allowing to move freely. The fact that cavity naturally exists allows the present invention to be easily integrated with many device. In particular, the present invention enables seamless integration of keyboards with mouse without requiring additional space. The present invention may also be incorporated in strategic fix position, and thus can be easily accessed for operation. Arm movements would be almost eliminated, as well as eye, head and shoulder movements are also greatly reduced, thus increasing efficiency while lowering fatigue caused. The tight integration of the present invention with other devices also simplify the installation process required to connect these devices with the associate systems. Transportation and handling of the integrated devices would also be easier.
Providing too wide a space for movement of an input device may not be as necessary as one would think. Longer movement can often be broken down into repetitive smaller movements. That is, instead of moving an input device such as a computer mouse over a long distance in order to move the mouse pointer from one location on the screen to another, user tends to move a short distance and then lifts the mouse back to the original position to move again. Moving over a longer distance requires arm movement and thus may cause fatigue of the arm. In particular, moving a mouse forward away from the user and backward to the user over a long distance is difficult. Indeed, an vertical and horizontal moving distances as small as 2 cmxc3x973 cm, respectively, would be enough for most operations. The present invention makes innovative use of cavity to provide maximum moving distance while requiring minimum space for housing the present invention.
Because most operations can be achieved mainly by using the hand, work load are thus concentrated on the muscles of the hand, and thus fatigue may be caused to the hand if the present invention is used continuously for a long period.